Sunlight
by Shaie-chan18
Summary: A little scene after the battle between Itachi and Sasuke.


Hello, this is my first fic. I always read fictions but I just can't seem to write them..oh well. Hope you enjoy it!! .(sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I tend to do that.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My revenge is over brother. My eyes are better than yours." the last Uchiha stated with disgust. He could barely stand up on his own two feet, let alone make threats to someone who was almost dead. He stayed strong, though, as to remind himself that he truly finished his life's ambition. Lying in front of Sasuke was his brothers livid form.

Itachi made no move to get up; his chakra was completely gone. Sasuke was no longer the 'little brother' he once treated as inferior. He was a prodigy fit to the title 'Uchiha' and had earned it.

Even though Itachi had wanted Sasuke to seek power and get his revenge, he couldn't help but think that he actually abandoned his life; he had friends that were like family. He gave it all up just for power. Itachi pushed those thoughts away._I'm a cold blooded killer, I don't think things like that. _Deep down inside, Itachi knew that by cutting bonds there is nothing but emptiness. He just wanted to bring his brother down into despair with him, being the sadistic bastard he was.

Itachi lifted his head as high as he could, his body aching from strenuous fighting and locked his coal black eyes with the cold one's of Sasuke. He cleared the lump in his throat and tried to speak with a dignified voice but it came out as low and raspy. "You have your revenge Sasuke, now what happens next?" Itachi watched as his brothers eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open. The gravity of the situation finally sunk in.

What next? Sasuke thought. He always considered what would happen after he killed his brother, he would get married and revive his clan. Everything would be fine. But he cut all his bonds. There was no place for him to stay and be welcomed. _What next?_ Those words rang in his head over and over.

Itachi's mouth turned upwards into a smirk as he watched his brother realize the problem he had created. That was what he had been aiming for; Itachi wanted Sasuke to suffer the consequences for choosing a path such as revenge. And for one last time he felt like the older brother scolding the younger one for doing something stupid. He was the superior one at that moment, and to Itachi it would always stay like that. With Sasuke's facial expression freshly imprinted into his mind, he rested his head on the cold cement floor and fell into an eternal slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke closed his eyes and released a long sigh, from relief or frustration he didn't know. It was over. Opening them, he looked upwards away from the mangled body of his brother only to be greeted by sunlight. It blinded him for a bit, making him squint but eventually dissipated into the former battleground of the Uchihas.

He gazed at the scene. The Uchiha training grounds were always filled with family members; whether they were dueling, practicing new jutsu, or just there to have a picnic and relax. A huge dome like building stood in the center, its open arms ready to hold festivals and even weddings.

But the beautiful building was gone. No longer was the sturdy structure standing tall. Broken wood bits mixed with pieces of cement lay littered over the surface. Flying buttresses no longer existed which gave way to the dome like structure it once displayed. The building looked more like an open platform, worn down over the ages. Sasuke stood on the edge of said platform reminiscing.

Itachi's words came back to haunt him like an infectious disease. _What next?_ He could try to go back to his old home, Konoha. He could also go back to his team consisting of Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. The latter sounded promising. He couldn't exactly just waltz right into Konoha expecting a welcome back party. Yes, the latter sounded promising.

As Sasuke lifted his leg to start moving forward, his body froze. A searing pain started in his leg and shot through the rest of his body, causing him to stagger backwards. His body slumped forward slightly as if to try and ward off the unbearable pain. He soon realized that there was no more ground under his feet, and he fell backwards off the Uchiha building into the debris of metal and sharp rocks that(_a/n: oh so conveniently)_ had collected on the ground during the fight.

Sasuke tried to gain control of his body but it wouldn't move. His muscles were numb and lifeless. As he fell to his imminent death, memories flashed through his mind. His tall gray haired sensei, his bright and cheery pink haired friend, the rookie nine.

And one person stood out more than the others, his best friend and the only person who truly knew him. The one who knew his dark secrets and always backed him up, no matter what the circumstances were. The most precious person in his life who had vowed to keep their bond strong was slipping away from him. Noting to himself that he would soon be dead, the bond seemed lost forever.

_ Hn. So much for 'never going back on your word', dobe. _Sasuke thought. He slowly closed his eyes and welcomed death. He would be OK as long as Itachi was dead. Right? No matter how many times he said that in his head it didn't sound too promising. A life without the friends he loved. Oh, that did not help him feel any better.

Sasuke's musings stopped when he realized that he wasn't falling to his death, but rather hanging in the air. His body brushed up against the wall of the building at an awkward angle causing him to look directly at his savior, who had his hand tightly in their grasp. The person's hand was worm which felt nice in contrast to Sasuke's cold ones.

The sunlight once again met Sasuke's eyes as he blinked, waiting for his eyesight to come back. When it returned his eyes widened as he stared at his savior. His bright blonde hair stood out and rivaled the sun that surrounded his face; blue eyes deeper than any ocean and brighter than any sapphire stared back at him; and the most honest and innocent grin that Sasuke knew all too well was given to him.

"I told you I'd never leave you," He said with confidence. The grin still plastered on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all can guess who that is, if not. Then you are a sad sad person. Ja ne.

Shaie-chan


End file.
